


Papa's Boy

by KiddoCorgi



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: 18+, ABDL, Adult baby, Anthropomorphic, Chastity, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Diapers, Fantasizing, Furry, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Teasing, adult, ddlb, diaper lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddoCorgi/pseuds/KiddoCorgi
Summary: Summary; Danny's typically well behaved when Papa leaves him home alone, but after not being able to be naughty for a whole week, he gets a little handsy and well... of course he gets caught. But is Papa going to help him out, or is he going to be punished for being a bad boy?Rating : A18+ (Adults 18+) / Not Safe For Work (NSFW)Work moved from old account for organizations sake.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Papa's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is a brown wolf, Gray is a gray wolf. You can imagine them how you want, however, haha.

Danny was always on his bestest behaviour when Papa Gray left him home alone during the day. He would toddle around the house as best he could in his almost too thick pampers, making sure to get all of his chores done—from washing all the clothes to cleaning his nursery, to making sure that dinner was in the oven and the table was set.

Sometimes it was hard to pay attention to his chores, as his half-hard cock rubbed against the soft, padded inside of his diaper. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself though, he wasn’t allowed to touch his diaper either, no matter how soaking wet or messy it might happen to become. Those things were for Papa’s paws only! It was a rule he agreed to when they’d gone over their new ‘contract’ back in January on his birthday, but it was so hard!

The diaper felt so good rubbing against him, especially after he did wet it. The plastic outer shell became so soft, the inner filling perfectly wrapped around his pink shaft… it was so warm too… and each time it would start to get just a little too cool, Danny would let out another spurt of pee to help warm it back up.

Maybe if he just gave it a small rub, just one quick stroke with-- no! Danny shook his head, a shiver running down his spine as he shuffled out of the kitchen and back down to the nursery. Surely he could find something to entertain himself while waiting for Papa. It would only be another couple of hours after all. If he kept his paws off then maybe he could ask Papa to help him make cummies during his diaper change!

Danny grumbled and huffed, kicking one of his stuffed toys into the center of the room in frustration. No, no. He shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t Mr. Hoppity’s fault that he was all pent up and huffy. With a sigh, he gently picked up the rabbit, cuddling it against his chest.

Why did Papa have to work so late anyway? Couldn’t he come home early just one time and help take care of Danny? Didn’t he know just how much Danny missed him during the day? How much he wanted to just spend time with him… even if his mind was focused on the naughtier side of things today.

With another huff, another sigh, Danny waddled back out to the living room and plopped down onto the couch, lying on his back, head against the arm rest as he rubbed his cheek against Mr. Hoppity’s plush belly.

He tried to think of other things. Of what games he could play or of the plans he and Papa were going to make for the weekend. Papa had even said he was bringing Danny home a special present, so he tried really hard to think about all the different things it could be.

Maybe it would be a new video game! Or a new stuffed friend. Or even a new special toy! Papa had been promising him new special toys. Maybe… maybe one that goes in his bottom… maybe one that was shaped like Papa’s special cock.

Danny had a ‘normal’ cock, though he didn’t like using the word ‘normal’. “Common” was what Papa told him to call it. It was an average size, a cute pink shaft with a rounded head, little light blue veins that only showed up when Papa got him extra excited.

But Papa? Oh.. Papa’s cock was so special, and it was all for him. It was much bigger, a deep red with pink and white dancing around it. The shaft was thin, just about his size, but at it’s base sat his favourite thing ever. A knot. Very few canine’s actually had them, but oh boy was it wonderful. Fat and kind of roundish, but not at first. It would ‘inflate’ when Papa was ready to cum, and shrink back down after a while. It was really neat.

Papa would always ease the knot into Danny’s bottom during those ‘extra special’ diaper changes, not quite enough to lock them together like he’d seen in the videos Papa had shown him, but just enough to stretch him out. The knot itself was very, very large when fully inflated, and Papa was worried that it might hurt Danny, so they were taking their time… even if the wolf was very impatient about it. He would always moan and whimper and whine, trying his best to press back against it. Papa always tells him no, though, that he isn’t ready to take the whole knot.

Goodness, Danny hadn’t realized that his eyes were closed, that his paws were grabbing at his plastic encased cock, until he heard a **very** familiar wolf clearing his throat behind him. The embarrassed diaper pup buried his face into Mr. Hoppity’s fur, taking in the scent of Papa’s cologne as his breath caught in his throat. He was frozen in place, waiting to be fussed, for his paws to be swatted, or perhaps even to be turned right onto his belly and spanked...

But Papa laughed. It was a deep, throaty chuckle, as the large gray wolf leaned down, his dark muzzle close to his boy’s ear. “Seems someone just couldn’t help being a naughty little boy today, huh?” His Papa’s deep, gravely voice whispered into his twitching ear.

“H-hi, Papa..” The younger male lowered his head, folding his ears back, “I-I uhm-- I just..” Danny didn’t have the words to explain himself. He’d broken the rules-- and he had tried so hard to be good to, but it felt so good, and he really just couldn’t help himself! Maybe if he explained that he was thinking of Papa the whole time and that’s why he couldn’t help it then he could avoid getting his bottom spanked.

“My poor baby is all pent up, isn’t he?” Papa’s voice was teasing, and when Danny dared to look back at him, he could see that his Papa was smirking. “It must be so hard, only being allowed to cum when Papa wants, huh?” Oohhh, now that wasn’t helping.

Danny felt his cock twitch and a whine escaped him, “Paaaapaaaaa..” The small wolf groaned. “My diaper felt really good… it was really warm and squishy.. and I started thinking about my special changes..” Those plastic clad hips moved of their own accord, but one of Papa’s large paws reached forward and held them in place.

“Now, now, you know you aren’t allowed to cum on your own. But I think you’re about due for a change, so let’s get you off to the nursery, alright, champ?” Circling around the couch, Papa scooped his arms underneath Danny, lifting him up and off the gray cushions with practiced ease. “Hold onto Mr. Hoppity. We wouldn’t want to leave him behind.”

With a firm nod, Danny held tight to his floppy friend, wrapping one arm around Papa’s shoulders as he was brought right down the hall and placed onto the changing table in the nursery. The thick, bright green nylon strap was secured around his belly to, as he’d been told in the past “keep him safe”, and Papa gave his belly a soft pat.

“There we go. Now you hold on tight to Mr. Hoppity while I check the damage, alright, puppy?” Danny nodded, feeling his cheeks burn as he buried his face in the rabbit’s fur. “Oooone tape.” The plastic peeled off with a soft pop and Danny wiggled, grinning behind Mr. Hoppity. “Twoooo tapes.” With a second pop, the diaper opened, and the young wolf’s erect member was released, standing hard and eager with pearls of pre-cum beading at the tip. “My my, someone really was all too eager to cum, wasn’t he?”

“Y-yes, Papa.” Danny hoped that Papa might wrap his large, rough paw around his throbbing member and finish him off, but of course, it wasn’t that easy.

Instead, Papa helped his pup to raise his soggy bottom, removing the sodden diaper from beneath him. “Now, I should punish you for breaking the rules,” Danny gulped, peeking past Mr. Hoppity. “But you’ve been such a good boy all week… so this is what we’ll do. I think I’ll give you a little treat for being a good pup for me every other day, but you’ll still be getting punished before we leave this room, got it?”

Danny nodded, “Yes, Papa.” His fuzzy bottom was used to being spanked by now-- one more surely wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, it’d be way worth it if it meant Papa was going to give him some special attention.

“Good pup. Now, let’s get you all clean, hm?”

Papa took his time making sure every inch of Danny’s brown fur was clean, easing his way around with the cool, soothing baby wipes that both wolves loved-- they smelled like green tea and melon and always left him feeling extra clean, like he’d just had a bath. As the wipe came over Danny’s balls, Papa gave a gentle squeeze, causing his pup to whimper, fluffy tail wagging in response.

“We have to make sure all of you is extra clean, to make sure you don’t turn into a stinky baby, don’t we?” Papa teased, rolling each ball in his paw, humming to himself as though it was no more than the normal amount of attention. “And of course, all around here~” The older wolf wiped around the very base of Danny’s cock, not quite touching the quivering flesh, but close enough that if the pup were to shift just the slightest in any direction, he could rub against his Papa’s paw.

“P-Papa… p-please…”

“Ah-ah. You be a good boy and stay still. I have to make sure you’re clean, remember?” So Papa continued. Wiping every little area, even ones Danny was sure he never could have gotten piddle on, until he’d cleaned every inch of his groin. His poor cock was crying out for some friction, and the whimpers and whines escaping his maw almost made Papa feel bad. Almost.

“I-I-- Papa--”

“Oops, it looks like you’ve got a bit of a mess right here on your little soldier, too. Here, why don’t I clean that up for you.” Danny almost cried, fully expecting the touch of a cold wipe. The scream he let out when Papa’s hot, wet tongue lapped over his entire length instead would have mortified the neighbors (if they had any). The pup came instantly, rope after rope of cum shooting from his spasming cock into Papa’s open and waiting mouth.

It took almost a full thirty seconds for his orgasm to start to die down, and the entire time, Papa kept dragging his tongue along his hard length, intent on milking every last drop of cum from his balls. When he finally began to calm, Papa gave his softening member a gentle, cleansing suck, swallowing down his load.

“And that’s just after a week, huh, champ? I have to say, I’m pretty impressed.” Papa’s grin was wide, “So much puppy milk.” Danny couldn’t help it-- he’d gone for a whole week without being allowed to cum! There was bound to be a lot! “Now, I think it’s time for that punishment. Best to get it over with before you start getting too squirmy.”

Cumming had felt so good that Danny had nearly forgotten about that part… and whimpered as he waited for the belly strap to be loosened so he could be turned over for a spanking. “P-paddle time?”

But Papa didn’t go to the drawer that held the paddle. Instead, he reached into his satchel (which Danny hadn’t noticed that he hadn’t put down), and pulled out a small, blue box). “Not this time. I have a different type of punishment in mind for you, puppy. One that I know will help keep your naughty little bits out of trouble.”

“Huh?” What could Papa be talking about? The wolf wondered, daring to move Mr. Hoppity away from his face in order to watch what was going to happen. “What’s that?” The box was opened and Papa pulled out a plastic… well, Danny wasn’t sure what it was, really. It was plastic, definitely, made up of light and dark blue materials, very similar to his favourite colours…

Actually, it sort of reminded him of a chastity cage, but it didn’t look like any of the ones he’d seen online before. It looked almost like a toy version of what he’d seen in pictures, and instead of a ring, it had a little basket that he could only assume would hold his balls. “There is only one key to this, and I will have the only key on my person at all times. It was custom made just for you, which means there won’t be any slipping out when you’re home by yourself.”

Danny didn’t even know you could slip out of a cage! But knowing it was made just for him, well… if he hadn’t just spent a weeks worth of puppy milk, he might have started to get excited again. He could sure feel butterflies in his belly the longer he thought about it, though. “What if I start to uhm… what if I.. get…”

“What if you start to get a little too excited?” Danny nodded. “Don’t worry. You won’t be able to get very hard at all so long as you have this on. It’s going to make sure you are a very well behaved puppy until I decide you’ve earned back the privilege of cumming.”

“But Papaaaa---” The large wolf held up a paw, and Danny immediately stopped his whining, choosing to huff and grumble, crossing his arms over his chest as he hugged Mr. Hoppity. “Yes, Papa.”

“That’s my good pup. Now I think we’ll slip this on as a test run until it’s time for a bath. If it’s still all nice and comfy, then we’ll start with one week. Think you can be a good boy for one whole week?” Of course! Danny nodded. He’d lasted a whole week up until… well, today! Though now, he supposed, he didn’t have a choice. “Atta boy. Now let’s get you’re cute little soldier into his new uniform so I can put **you** into another diaper before we have a puddle puppy on our hands.”

More grumbles and huffs, and Danny even stuck his tongue out at his Papa’s teasing, doing nothing more than earning some hearty laughs from the older male.

“Yes, yes, Papa’s a big ole’ meanie. Now, let me grab the lotion and we’ll get you ready. After all, I want to make sure my special boy is as comfortable as possible. I have a feeling you’re going to have a long week.”


End file.
